heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus Baby
Circus Baby (or just Baby for short, formerly Elizabeth Afton) is the anti hero/deuteragonist of the 2016 indie horror game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, and as the main antagonist in its 2017 sequel, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as Scrap Baby, However, she made her debut as a cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's World. Background Personality Baby is devious and mischievous (as she hides her plan from Michael), yet also very polite and concerned for the well-being of Michael (though this may be simply, so she can gain his trust and keep his body alive to combine Ennard with him). She is also continuously depressed about a past event in which she had killed (or assimilated) Elizabeth unintentionally, though this may be Elizabeth herself attempting to conceal the fact that her soul is possessing Baby.Even after becoming a part of Ennard, Baby insists sadly that she does not want to hurt Michael (most likely due to Elizabeth and Michael being siblings), and that he won't die from the Scooper, and will instead only be in pain briefly, before permanently becoming a part of Ennard (this suggesting that she will remove his organs with the Scooper), and is very desperate to protect herself and her fellow friends. However, in the sixth game, Baby is depicted as less sympathetic and inherently malicious, due to Elizabeth's spirit now aspiring to be an insane killer like her father. This is possibly because of Baby’s programming gradually corrupting her soul, before combining as Ennard corrupts her fully. Baby now speaks in a more sinister tone and taunts Michael for not realizing who his employer is. Appearances ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' While giving William Afton's daughter, Elizabeth, ice cream at a party, Baby's programming forces her to kill Elizabeth and pulls the girl into herself. However, nobody notices the incident because of the children's loud cheering. Eventually, William Afton, the creator of the Circus Baby's Pizza World animatronics, finds out that Elizabeth is missing and discovers that Baby is responsible, due to his daughter wanting to go near her, despite his constant warnings not to. As a result, William sends his son, Michael, to take a job as a technician at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and free his sister. When Baby sees Michael during the blackout on the second night, she gains his trust by being non-aggressive towards him and guiding him throughout the facility, giving him the advice to avoid the animatronics. On the third night, she recounts to Michael the story of the day she killed Elizabeth. She later saves Michael after he is knocked unconscious by Funtime Foxy. She hides him inside a decommissioned spring lock suit in the Scooping Room and tells him about the Scooper before instructing him on keeping the suit's spring locks wound up. Real Ending On the fifth night, all of the animatronics, including Baby, have been to the Scooping Room and are scooped of all their insides, which form together as the animatronic, Ennard. Baby, who is Ennard's primary consciousness, uses her voice to lure Michael, under the impression of still being inside her suit, to the Scooping Room, where she reveals her true nature and scoops Michael. Michael does not flee because he knows that himself being scooped is the only way that Elizabeth can leave the facility. Ennard later leaves Michael's skin after it decomposes to a purple color and frightens away all people. Elizabeth, as Baby, reanimates Michael's corpse before leaving, allowing him to live on, due to the remnant (a metaphysical substance William created to trap spirits in the animatronics) left inside him. Fake Ending In the Fake Ending, if Michael follows Baby's instructions and has finished Baby's minigame, he will enter the Private Room, which is heavily implied to be his father's office, similar to the office in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the first game. The player must then survive the night by preventing Ennard from getting into the room. When the night finally ends, Baby, as Ennard, vows it will find a way to escape, which it apparently does and follows Michael home. During the night in the secret room, it is further implied that Elizabeth's soul has active influence or control on Baby/Ennard. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) Baby, now revealed to be possessed by Elizabeth Afton, returns as one of the two main antagonists of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, alongside Springtrap, who is possessed by her father, William Afton. Sometime after rebuilding herself as Scrap Baby when she was ejected from Ennard's collective, she receives a call (which she assumed was her father calling out to her) to join the other animatronics at the player's pizzeria. She makes her first appearance after the pixelated "troll facade" minigame ends, sitting in front of the player. When Cassette Man begins his audio prompt countdown, she shuts the tape off and finishes counting for him, before her eyes shifted to stare at the player. She appears again after Wednesday's night shift has ended. Michael is then given the decision to either salvage or discards her. Salvaging her, along with all of the other hostile animatronics, is required to get the good ending. Unlike the previous game, Baby serves as an active threat to Michael. She will either attack from the office vents or while being tested for salvage. On the final night, Scrap Baby taunts Michael by saying they've been fooled by their employer and that she will finally achieve her purpose of creation. However, Baby is cut off by the Cassette Man, who refers to her as Elizabeth, the name of her possessor, and reveals the whole scenario to be a trap. Scrap Baby is then incinerated with her father and the other animatronics within the pizzeria. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Scrap Baby returns in the Ultimate Custom Night alongside Circus Baby. She randomly appears inside the office in a slumped position. The player must keep an eye on her while performing their other tasks. If Scrap Baby moves, the player must give her an electric shock to stop her from attacking. Circus Baby can also be an threat to the player. She will appear at a random time in the Right Hall and the only way to defend against her is to purchase a Circus Baby Plushie from the Prize Corner using Faz-Coins. ''Five Night's at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Circus Baby reappears in her own level. The player must watch Baby from a closet as she looks around a bedroom presumably trying to find them. If she spots the player, they must close the closet door to stop Baby from attacking. Opening the closet door too early or keeping it shut for too long will result in a game over. Category:Female characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Robots Category:Video games characters Category:Villains Category:Heroines